Her brother
by Grason Pensworth
Summary: Jake becomes part of the Titans, Slade partners with the brotherhood of evil and Trigon possesses one of the Titans. Also a love story! Please review.
1. Chapter 1

Raven sat in the common room reading another one of her books. Her long violet hair streaming down annoying her that it was getting in the way of the pages. But she quickly suppressed the emotion and continued reading. As many times before she kept to herself, not talking and subjecting herself to any contact.

Beast boy and Robin where engaging in another round of mindless videogames, while Cyborg was down in the garage working on his 'BABY'. Starfire was out shopping at the time.

She would usually do this she thought to herself. If there wasn't an emergency and she didn't have anything to talk about she would just sit on this one couch and read. More than once she wanted to get up and play a stupid videogame, or go shopping with star. But she would always stop herself and retreat into the recesses of her mind. For she knew she couldn't do that. Let her emotions get in the way, and shopping with star would mean going to all the girly stores in the mall. "Not goanna happen." She said mentally conversing with herself.

That's why when the emergency alarm sounded that she was the most surprised. The second the familiar red lights and sirens went off she screamed and threw her book into the air.

"Titans there's an emergency!" Robin yelled loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Finally, something exciting!" Beast boy screamed as he ran for the garage where the T-car was stored.

Raven regaining her composure put on her hood and followed the others.

In the T-car

"It's Overload, he's escaped from prison."

"Again." Cyborg stated with a hint of irritation but Robin didn't seem to notice.

"Yes again." Starring down looking at his hand held communicator which also doubled as a location device.

"He's down town near the mall."

"Starfire is there." Bb with a look of concern on his face.

"Don't worry Beast boy Starfire can take care of herself. Cyborg punched it."

"Hold on to your hats folks cause it's goanna be a bumpy ride!" CY announced as the T-car rocketed into turbo.

All this time Raven was in the back seat thinking to herself. "Every time," She thought" Every time we fight a villain or go out to eat or anything I'm always alone." 'Why can't I be more like Beast Boy and get along with everyone? Why am I always the loner, the one forgotten?" But, just as all the other times before she would answer herself almost instantly. Always, with the same answer.

"Overload takes money, take all of it." The hulking energy villain said to himself.

Turning himself into a pure electric stream he passed easily into the wires inside the store. Once inside he made short work of phasing into the cash register. "The silly Titans will never think to look for me here." He thought he was so smart for striking a mall. "They'll never find me." He joyfully sang.

Overload was so intent on his own genius plan that he didn't even notice the cash register open until the unsuspecting woman screamed at his red computer chip face.

"O no" He said out loud.

A few hours before

Jake walked off the train into Jump city's main train station. All he had was a black t-shirt, torn jeans and back pack full of miscellaneous things. Also he wore no shoes.

"I hope I have better luck here." He bereaved.

Walking up the stairs out into the daylight his figure was fully shown. He was fairly tall with long curly brown hair. He was of medium build but huge, and not incredibly skinny.

Walking along the street he felt the hard pavement on his soles, but he didn't mind. He had heard somewhere that walking with shoes can ruin your spine or something like that. Though he never had a pair anyway so he guessed it didn't matter.

Once he found a room at a local hotel he made his way to mall. "I need to get some new clothes, and maybe a bite to eat." He said in his head as he walked.

Heading straight in through the huge doors he collided with a familiar orange skinned girl.

Starfire was childishly skipping around with her new found assortment of teen fashion items. "Won't Robin think I look wonderful" She joyfully thought to herself. She had new shoes and many new tops to wear. "I'm so excited." Maybe he'll see how pretty I am and finally ask me on the date." So mystified by her own fantasy was she that Starfire didn't even notice the guy right in front of her. He had his head down thinking his own thoughts.

"Sorry friend, I did not notice you there." Starfire said right after she bumped in the tall brown haired guy with no shoes and torn jeans.

"That's ok; I wasn't really paying much attention myself. Hay what a minute," he said with surprise. "You're that girl from the Teen Titans."

This caused Starfire to blush. People often recognized her but it was still nice when ever they greeted her upfront.

"Yes I am, and if you don't mind me asking what is your name?"

"O its Jake."

"Greetings, new friend Jake."

"I wouldn't really call us friends."

'Why not?" The alien asked inquisitively.

"We just met." He said in response.

"Then let us do the talking and get to know each other."

"Well I was going to the food court, want to come?" "O yes!" Starfire exclaimed." Quick let us not make haste!" With that she grabbed his hand and flew off to the food court with a startled Jake hanging by her hand.

After consuming several hot dogs purchased by Jake she was finally ready for conversation.

"Well Starfire, what's it like being a superhero?"

"O it is most joyous. Protecting people and being with my friends is the greatest."

"I wouldn't know anything like that." He aid to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing, uh…by the way how did you get here?" He asked catching himself...

"Well I was a prize prisoner of the Gordanians. When I finally escaped I fled to Earth where I met the other Titans. Together we defeated the aliens and we became friends."

"So..." Star said while lifting a hot dog to her mouth. "Why are you here?"

"Well I've been traveling a lot. Ever since I left home, and I really want to find my little sister. We got separated when we where little and once I was old enough I headed out to find her."

"That is most depressing. Is there anyway I can help?" She said while looking into his blue eyes. They where very strange they had a green ring around them giving them an almost melancholy yet peaceful look. Very strange she thought in her head.

"I guess, I think she lives in the city maybe you can help me find her residence."

"I know how! She said with much enthusiasm. Our towers computer can find anyone in the city. Your sister will be revealed instantly."

"Wow that's great!" He couldn't believe this. After all his searching he would finally find her. All those horrible incidents, that occurred in every city. It had all been worth it.

Though, Jake's moment of happiness was cut short just as an explosion erupted from a local store.

"Overload destroys all!"

The electrical being said with much bravado.

"Sorry Jake I must cut our talking short." With that Starfire flew off leaving Jake stunned.

"Wait Star I think I can help!" But his yell was overshadowed by the shrieks of the mall patrons.

Just then the rest of the Titans came rushing in through the doors.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled, and the team sprang into action. Beast boy transforming into an elephant rammed Overload into the wall, just before he was sent flying across the room by and electrical blast. Then CY sent several sonic canon beams while Raven hurled several table at him. Robin was accurately throwing his exploding disk right into the chest of the villain. Doubling over Starfire picked the perfect time to send one strong beam from eyes to knock him down.

"Well that was easy." Beast boy said with a dorky smile on his green face.

"Way too easy." Stated Robin.

Just as these words were said flowing with anger Overload rushed at them. The Titans had barely enough time to dodge his electric discharges. Raven who had teleported to the other side was all by herself completely exposed. Overload sent one dead on bolt right at her.

"Watch out!" Jake screamed as he pushed Raven right out of the way taking the brunt of the beam, sending him all the way to the other side of room.

"Starfire see if he's ok, CY, Beast boy with me." Robin commanded.

Star landed right next to Jake who was just starting to get up.

"You are not hurt, how?"

"I'll tell you later but right now I need you to get me right next to him."

"I cannot do that you will be in danger."

"Trust me Starfire I know what I'm doing." Jake was no angrily yelling at her.

"No Jake you…" But she never finished for Jake took off running in the direction of the fight.

"Cyborg cover me I'm going in, Beast boy attack from above." Robin then did several summer salts and landed right behind overload sending several high compulsion discs into his back. Beast boy transformed into a pterodactyl and swooped over the villain attacking his head. Cyborg moved to the side hitting his right flank.

"Overload will…Augh!" The villain screamed in pain as all three hits met their target.

"That is it, Overload is done." Pounding his fists into the ground, huge explosions started too nascent from everywhere.

"He's tapped into the power lines underneath us!" Screamed Cyborg.

"Take him down before he destroys the whole mall."

Before he could even turn Overload sent a punch Robin's way but the young crime fighter back flipped to safety by only inches.

Robin turned around just in time to see Jake run and jumped right off one of the tables sending himself into air at Overload. His hands, they started glowing an eerie blue color. So were his eyes. Landing right on the villains back he started pummeling him with pounding blows from his fists. Overload screamed in pain with each blow and started to slump towards the ground. Pushing off he landed right in front of him. Doing a chuck Norris round house kick let Overload tumble to the side. Regaining his composure he sent several lighting attacks Jake's way but he quickly evaded them all and giving another go this time at his leg allowed the electric villain to fall before him. Jumping into the air he connected his fist with his red computer chip face.

"Get off Overload!" He proclaimed in pain.

"Say good night sweat heart." Jake said in response as he grabbed his face with both hands.

His fists glowing even more intense with energy, every vein in his arms clearly visible he sucked all the energy from the Titans nemesis into his very being. Electricity crackled every where shattering glass and sending debris every which way. Finally all that remained was the red computer chip that made up the features of the evildoer.

Jake slumped to the ground breathing and sweating heavily. His shirt was burning and there where scorch marks all over his arms.

"Wow that was tingling." He said before he blacked out.

"We must take him back home." Starfire said with urgency.

"You bet we will" said Robin.

Later at the tower

"I want him awake within the hour for debriefing." Their leader said.

"You'll have to wait till he wakes up Robin." Raven said after answering him for the seventh time.

"I know Raven, it's just I want to know how he did what he did."

"We all do, but no matter how bad you want to we'll only get to talk to him once he's up. Now leave so he can get his rest. He took in a lot of energy and his body is going to have to filter it out somehow." His machine friend next to him stated.

"Whatever if there is any change, any at all tell me?" With that he left, leaving the room perfectly quiet except for the beeping of the machines.

"So Star…" Started Beast Boy, "Who is this guy?"

"He's name is Jake, and he is here looking for his little sister. Other than that every else he did was a complete surprise to me as it was to you."

Not much was said after that.

Then after about 2 hours the life readings started changing.

"He's waking up." Said Raven unemotionally.

A huge yawn came from the boy on the hospital bed. "Where the heck am I?"

"You are at the tower friend. We took you here after you kicked the but of the Overload." Star said jubilantly.

"Ya man you totally beat the snot out of him." The changeling added.

"That's cool and all but where's that computer Star. You said you could help me find my sister remember?"

"Yes, but first Robin is going to have to talk to you." Raven said coldly.

"Have fun with that." Beast boy sarcastically said.

Jake just looked around very confused.

In the debriefing room

"Ok why are you here?" Robin asked for the 70th time.

The dim light shown weak, obscuring everything in the small claustrophobic room. It was hard to make out the features or expressions on Jake's face. A black t-shirt with the yellow Titans insignia on it. Replacing his old burnt one.

"I've told you I'm here looking for my sister." Jake said back angrily.

"I know that but why is your sister here, how did you do that back at the mall, and who are you?" The boy wonder threw the questions in his face.

"Augh…Me and my sister got separated when we were little and after going all across the country I've come here because I think I saw here in a newspaper from here."

"But who are you?"

"My name is Jake. I'm 15 yrs old. When I was little a war was going on in Markovia, my home country. I don't remember much, I think it was from an injury to my head." He points to scar on the side of his forehead. All I know me and my sister got separated and I've been looking for here every since."

"Ok, now how did you get your powers?"

"I don't know, honest. It was strange one day I woke up and my hands glowed blue. When I went to touch my lamp to get some light on it the thing exploded."

"You don't how you got them." He said questioningly.

"Yes I've told you that. All I've learned is that they are triggered by emotional responses."

"That sounds like a lot of crap. Someone doesn't just wake up one day and get superpowers. It doesn't work that way."

"That's really easy to say coming from a guy who doesn't have any." Jake spitted back at him."

"What ever, what did you say your sister's name was?" Robin said taking a sip of his coffee.

"Terra."

"What?" He said spitting out the liquid in his mouth.

"Terra, my sister's name is Terra."


	2. Chapter 2

"Where are we going?" Jake asked as Robin lead him back to medical room.

Touching the computer panel on the wall he called out "Cyborg get to medical bay now, I need a DNA scan." With that he turned back to Jake.

"What is it? You seem so agitated all of sudden." Jake said.

Robin leaned in close to him so that their faces were only mere inches apart.

"If your lying I will beat the shit out you. Understand?" The young crime fighter angrily announced.

"Lying about what, all I said was my sister's name and you go mad." He said with hostility in his voice.

Robin looked like he was about to say something important when Cyborg walked in.

"Good Cyborg you're here. I need a DNA test on Jake."

"For what?" Jake said back affronted.

"Ya man for what?" The half machine also asked.

Robin whispered something in his ear and Cy's eyes grew big.

"Ok I'll check." Was all he said.

Then Cyborg went over to the medical equitement and took out an injection needle.

"Jake, hold out your arm." He commanded.

"Whatever." Was all he replied.

Taking the needle and drawing forth the red liquid from Jake's body Cyborg placed it in special holder and inserted it into the computer.

Seconds later the computer came alive with information regarding hereditary material,

genes and other things but that is not what the Titans wanted.

"Computer," started Cyborg, "Check for any matches found in data banks.

"Herditary material is most related to that of the Titan Terra." The computer answered.

"It's true," Robin said with a look of astonishement on his face, "Terra had a brother."

"Brothers." Corrected Jake.

"Well honestly I don't know where to go from here." The boy wonder stated.

"Starfire said that your computer can find any one in the city right? So why don't you guys help me find her?"

Both Robin and Cy stared at each other.

"Tomorrow," Robin started, "We will take you to her tomorrow."

"But why not today? I mean you have the stuff we could just punch it in on the computer and…

"Tomorrow." Robin said back flatly.

"Why not today?" Jake as questioningly.

"You'll find out soon enough." With Robin turned back to Cyborg both talking but in such a low whisper that Jake couldn't hear.

"Fine I'll be at Martin's Motel downtown when you want to get me." Jake said walking out of the room, "O and thanks for the shirt." He said jokingly.

"Wait Jake," said Cyborg, "Take this, if you get into trouble we can find you." He held out one of the Titans communicators.

"Thanks." He said taking it.

Once Jake was out of the room Robin started talking again.

"I don't know Cy, there's something he's not telling us. When I was debriefing him he said he didn't know how he got his powers. Said it was a injury to the head." The Titans leader said.

"It's possible Robin, but it also equally possible that his mind could be suppressing what ever it is. There are loads of possibilities." Answered Cyborg.

"You don't think I already know that. I just know he's got more to tell." Once that was said he quietly out of the room leaving Cy to his own thoughts.

"Maybe Robin is just paranoid," He told himself, "He's probably thinking about what Terra did, and if this guy is exactly the same." Then just like his friend he walked out of the room leaving only the sounds of the machines left. But if he had stayed just a moment longer he would of seen a small crablike robot slip out the window.

Starfire flew Jake back into town. She had offered to drop right at the motel but told her wanted to walk there.

"See you tomorrow Jake," She said, "I look forward to seeing you again." The tamarian told him.

"Me too Star, hay can you tell me why is that Robin guy so pissed at me?"

"Robin has learned from a very smart man to be weary of strangers." She almost automatically replied.

"Well any way can't wait to see you tomorrow." With that he was about to enter the building when Star asked a question that had been on her mind for some time.

"Jake," She said , "What is your sister's name?"

"Ok but don't wig out when you hear it like Robin."

"I promise I will not do the wigging out." She childishly answered.

"Cool, well my sister's name is Terra. Uh Star?" Jake looked at Starfire's face. She had almost completely frozen and had a an almost terrified look on her face.

"You ok?"

Starfire instantly snapped out of her self induced trance.

"Yes I am fine, uh… I must go now Jake see you later." With that she flew off back in the direction of the tower.

"That, was weird." Was all he said as he walked into the building.

Robin and Cyborg had found the rest of his teammates in the common room. Beast boy was playing video games and Raven was once again reading a book.

Robin called them to the dinner table.

"What is it man I was just about to beat your high score." Beast boy whined.

"Trust me Beast boy you'll want to hear this." Then he told them what the computer had found.

"What?" Was all he could Bb could say.

"Yes as incredible as it sounds this guy is Terra's brother."

"So Robin have you been thinking it over?" Raven asked fully knowing what was going on in his mind.

"Yes I have, but I'm still thinking about the incident with Terra. I mean haven't we had enough sadness from that as it is?"

"Ya I think we have." Cyborg answered.

As those words were said Starfire burst in to the common room.

"Friends how long have you known," She started yelling, "How long have you known friend Jake is Terra sibling?"

"We just found out Star," Began Robin, "Cyborg and I tested his DNA and it was a match.

"Well then friends, what are we going to do? He asked to see Terra."

"There's only one thing we can do," Their leader said, "Take him to her."

"He's not going to be happy." Beast boy added, and they all knew it.

Jake had gone into his room at about 3:00pm. His backpack was already there on the bed, except for that the room was completely bare. Plain beds with old yellow comforters and rusty red colored carpet

He didn't have anything else to do that day so he decided to go and buy a book or something to preoccupy his time. Getting up off the bed he headed for the door, just as knock echoed from beyond it. Fully knowing he wasn't expecting anyone he was very intrigued at who it could be. Opening the door he let out a shriek before being pulled out into the hall.

Shoved down to ground he was turned so that he was looking up at a familiar villian's face.

"Hello Jake, my name is Slade and I really want to talk to you." Then grabbing Jake's arm and putting into an uncomfortable lock he pushed the young man all the way up to the roof.

Throwing him out the door Jake landed onto the hard concrete roof.

Getting up his hands quickly turned the familiar blue color and was ready to fight.

"Now Jake we just met, no need to get hostile." The evildoer said in a controlled voice.

"O ya how's this for hostile." Jake jumped at the villain trying to deliver a punch that could of smashed a steal door. But the not even Jakes super strength was fast enough to strike down his adversary. Slade easily evade the attack and turning around used his own momentum to throw him back. Jake landed with a thud.

"Now come on you can do better than that." Slade said doing the familiar fighting pose and moving his fingers enticing another strike.

"I can do a lot better than that." Then Jake jumped into the air with leg extended.

Slade jumped to the side just as Jake's foot hit the ground breaking the concrete and sending large chunks to all sides.

Turning Jake barely had enough time to protect himself as Slade did one accurate punch to his chest propelling him across the truss of the building.

"You have to cover yourself from attacks, just you strike doesn't mean your opponent will be detoured." Then doing several summer salts he landed right next Jake.

Doing a punch but being deflected he sent a kick to Slade's side but with the same effect. Picking him up by his shirt the villain threw him down to ground a story below.

Jake thought he must of broken several ribs for his chest hurt excrutiatingly. Slade landed to his right. Rolling over Jake got up and balanced himself ready for another hit. Slade ran towards him. Jake did another punch but had it turned right back at him. Falling to the ground he tried to do another kick but jumping over it Slade picked him up and brought him to his feet.

"Once your opponent is weakened they are at your mercy." Taking his arm Slade twisted it around into a most uncomfortable position.

Jake screamed in pain, tears of pain started coming down his cheeks.

"Don't cry it will be over soon." Then he pushed him into the side of the building.

"Your even weaker than your sister, just a pour useless sole. Ever

But I can help you Jake, you've always wanted to help others and I can help you do that. Every time you tried to save someone or stop a crime you messed up, badly. What, about the time you killed the fire fighter. Smashing the wall to get the people out of the fire and you crushed him. How did that make you feel Jake?

"Shut up, you don't know anything." He tried to break his hold but Slade just pushed him into the wall harder.

"Don't fret you'll see my way soon. In do time. Now call the Titans, by the time they get here I'll be long gone." He then dropped Jake to floor and was instantly gone.

Pulling out his communicator Jake called the tower "Guys, can you pick me up?"

Raven came and teleported both her and Jake back to the common room in the tower.

"Where does it hurt?" She asked with no emotion at all.

"My chest." He answered with some pain in his voice.

Raven then set to work using her powers to heal his broken ribs. After a couple minutes he was back to normal.

"Thanks I'm a lot better now."

Raven just walked away to the others who where talking. All except for Beast boy, who was playing video games. Walking over Jake asked if he could join him.

"Sure man." Said the grass stain.

It was a basic racing game, Jake was amazing at video games but he was decent so he was at least somewhat able to give Beast boy a challenge. Though when several games went by and not a word had been said between them Jake decided to break the silence.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" He asked.

"What?" beast boy said clearly confused.

"How much does a polar bear weigh?" He asked again.

"Enough to break the ice." He said back with his signature grin on his face.

"Why aren't you talking?" He said finally getting the conversation on its feet.

"Well everyone is deciding on if we should let you stay here with us or not."

"Why do they want to do that, I mean ya Slade beat the shit out of me , and…" Stopping himself, "Maybe your right."

Knowing the others where listening he turned his head over the couch to see them all starring. Then when his eyes met theirs they all started pretending they where doing something else like fidgeting with a cooking or whistling.

Getting up off the couch Jake turned towards them.

"Ok then, where's my room?"


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own the Teen Titans or anything else of the Dc universe. Sorry about not writing any thing at the beginning of my last stories. Also I meant to take away that part from the second story when Jake "Brothers." Referring to Geo Force. Lo siento for not getting rid of that.

Once Jake was shown his room ( A spare not far down the hall from Raven's) they all went out for pizza. Jake wanted to stay but came at beast boy's persistence.

Arriving at the front of the restaurant in the T-car Beast boy and Cyborg ran out trying to get to their favorite spot before it was taken. Everyone else casually walked out.

Jake sat right between Cyborg and Raven. Robin and Starfire sat together on the other side. Once everyone was seated started the argument between Beast boy and CY over if they should get the vegetarian or meat lovers pizza.

Leaning over to Raven "Does this happen a lot?"

Raven could only nod her head slightly.

The argument was getting nowhere fast so Robin intervened, stating that they should just get half and half to make everyone happy.

After devouring the pizza and heading home everything just happened as it normally does. Beast boy was playing video games, Robin in the gym, Cy in the garage and Raven reading a book. Jake was the only one out of place not knowing what to do. He was just standing in the middle of the room, looking confused. So when Starfire came in he instantly started talking to her. They both sat down at dinner table across from each other.

Several hours later everyone was retiring to bed.

"See ya guys tomorrow." A sleepy Beast boy said.

"Yes I must to go to bed as well." Starfire added getting up from the table.

Raven just got up and walked out of the room.

"Goodnight Raven!" Jake yelled at her back. She turned back looking at him but he was already moving over to the couch. Shrugging her shoulders she continued up the stairs.

Soon Jake was all alone in the huge open space that was the common room. "Robin and Cyborg are probably heading up to bed right now." That meant he was completely alone.

"Alone," He said out loud, "I was alone when attacked me." Reciting the fight in his head he shuddered at how easily he had beaten him. How he took him out of his comfort zone and ripped his security apart. Not wanting to be alone during the night he also retired to his quarters.

His room was just a spare but Star told him that pretty soon they could decorate it. But for now it had blank grey walls and just dull blue sheets. Climbing into the bed it wasn't long before he was asleep. But being so wound up after the events of the day he couldn't stay completely in sleep. So getting up out of the bed he moved into the hall.

Raven kept tossing and turning in her bed. The same dream kept coming back every time she closed her eyes. It kept showing Jake and him walking off. She would run after him, catch up and then he would just keep walking. Pretty soon they came to a cliff side. She yelled at him to stop but just kept incessantly going. Until he fell off. Hearing the sound of him hit the ground she woke up. Sweat covered her body and her heart was beating rapidly. Rubbing her temple she thought hard.

"Why am I even having a dream like this, I don't even know him." She said. Knowing that sleep would only bring back the dream she got out of bed , got dressed and headed for the common room to make some tea.

Walking down the hall she started hearing whistling. Looking for the source she continued on. Turning a corner she saw where the sound was coming from. It was Jake whistling "Oh Susana."

She wanted to go back to her room, or at least get a cup of tea so she could go back to bed, but she found herself following him. He was the source of her horrible sleeping so she proceeded after him.

He kept going in circles and fairly soon they were back where they started.

"Cyborg should put a directory in this place." Jake said out loud.

He started pacing back and forth as if deciding which direction to go. Turning around Raven had barely enough time to phase into the wall before he went past her. Finally as he turned the corner down the hall she came out of her hiding place.

He was now going up the stairs to the roof. Still following Raven was very confused as to why he would go up there. "Maybe he wants some peace and quiet." For she had done so many a time.

Jake was now quietly going up the stairs which were marked ROOF. Opening the door a cold blast of air hit his face causing him the shiver. Then taking a breath he went outside.

The black night sky was only pierced by the shining moon which lay directly above him. The ocean breeze was cold yet comforting. He walked over to the edge and sat down, looking out over the Pacific Ocean.

Raven could now see Jake just sitting there looking out over the side. The moonlight reflected off the water which in turn reflected into Jake's eyes.

Raven is an empath and she could sense Jake's feelings. He felt scared, and frightened. She could feel his emotions as if they where her own. Then he started singing again. He wasn't amazing but his notes where long and lyrical. They seemed to blend perfectly in with Ocean's steady beat of waves upon the shore.

Jake sat on the railing on the top of Titans Tower. He could smell the sea salt, and breathed it in. "This is perfectly tranquil." He said out loud. Sometimes when you feel down all you need is just some peace and quiet and that's what Jake have required and received. He felt rejuvenated, his batteries now fully charged. Singing a soft tone he felt at ease with everything. For one moment he had true peace. Then he heard a sound. Not really noticeable unless you really tried to listen. It was humming, and it was coming from right behind him.

The notes he was signing where so beautiful Raven couldn't help herself but hum along. "Big mistake, Jake heard her." Turning around Jake saw Raven standing there with her eyes closed moving her head side to side.

"Uh hello."

Raven stopped dead. Opening her eyes she saw Jake starring right at her.

"I uh…." Her mind drew a complete blank. She didn't now how he was going to react to her eavesdropping. "Will he be mad, think I'm a creep or something?" She thought as options raced around in her head.

"Are you going to just stand there or do you want to join me?" He said beckoning her over.

"Uh…" she still couldn't get herself to say anything.

"Come on." He said in a quiet soothing voice.

She found her legs moving over to the spot without her event thinking. Sitting down next to him her hair swayed in the wind.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked. Why had she even asked that! It was simple, he just wanted to be alone with his thoughts. She was just like this and she was always mad whenever Star or someone would ask her what she was doing by herself. Instantly she felt idiotic for asking.

"Thinking." Was all he said back, still looking out over the water.

"About what?" Dangit she did it again.

Myself. I mean Raven; I have powers that are amazing you attest to that. But I can't control them most of the time. I have to watch every emotion I use and event think about or something will go wrong. It's just so hard sometimes, to keep things under control.

"I know how you feel." Was all she could say. She had spoken this same story many a time.

"How?" He said bewildered.

"Because, my powers are controlled by emotions as well. I know how keeping a leveled head can be hard and you may feel like your going to explode at any moment. I know it's hard and it will always be hard."

"How do you do it?" He asked with a slight hint of somberness in his voice.

Answering almost ashamedly "I have a magic mirror that has all my emotions stored in it."

"That kind of gives you an unfair advantage doesn't it."

For a while after those words they both just sat there, staring out over the dark black ocean. Neither passing a word between them. Just quietly peaceful.

"It's getting kind of late, probably should be getting back to bed." Standing up the tall skinny figure of him made for the door. "Goodnight Raven." Then he passed below.

She sat there on the railing thinking about him. "He's just like me, albeit to a lesser extent but still he has the same problem I do. Finally there is someone who understands." She thought about it. Could he be the one who she could tell some of her real feelings to?

She thought about all these while a pair of evil eyes watched without stop.

"Interesting." Was all he said, putting down his binoculars Slade as silently as a phantom walked away.

Jake woke up to annoying sound of an alarm clock. Getting up he stretched his back and walked out he door. Stopping he realized he didn't know which direction the common room was. Going down the hall he came up to Raven's room. Knocking he heard an angry grunt and the footsteps leading up the door. Opening up a crack he was only able to see half of Raven's face.

"What?" she said sounded very irritated.

"I didn't know which way the common room is so I was wondering if you could tell me." He said twiddling his fingers together like a small child.

"Down the hall turn right go to the elevator and hit the button labeled 30th floor."

Right in succession to that she closed the door with no further word.

"Uh… Thanks." He said. Then turning around he headed to join the others.

Why had she done that? "He just asked a simple question and you have to be all miss grumpy morning to him?" Sighing she went back and laid down on her bed. Stroking her hand through her hair she thought once again about last night. Feeling her heart beat she closed her eyes once more. She kept seeing his eyes sparkle in the moonlight. It wasn't like she was entranced by his looks or anything. Not that he wasn't good looking it's just…Whatever, she shouldn't even be thinking about this. He was just some strange boy that somehow had gotten a chance to be a Titan. "Just like his sister." He had done what? Beat a villain. With our help! Terra had done the same when they found her and look how that turned out. "God!" She thought hitting her head against the pillow, "I just don't know what to think of him."

Cyborg was preparing a normal Egg, bacon and toast breakfast while Beast boy wanted to have tofu. The same argument started to nascent and everyone knew where it was heading. Within seconds, both of them where on top of each other wrestling. By the time Jake arrived Cyborg had already won and Beast was pouting on the couch. Robin and Star where talking while Cy with a huge victorious grin was making their beginning meal for the day.

"What's for breakfast?" Jake said sitting down at one of the open chairs.

"Bacon, eggs and toast is what we will be consuming for the beginning day meal." Starfire answered with a cute smile on her face."

"Cool, hay I was wondering…"

"Jake?" Robin said cutting him off.

"Ya, what is it?"

"Well yesterday when you fought Overload, how did you?…"

"O that, well I said that my powers are controlled by emotion right?"

"Yes."

"Well when Overload was attacking everyone I was enraged so my powers activated at a higher extent so I was able to get close enough to attack him."

"That's good but how did you not get hurt when he blasted you?" Robin said continuing his questioning.

"Well when powers where activated my brain knew that I was going to be in danger. So it increased my skin durability for a short period of time. Thus protecting me."

"Sot then why was Slade able to.."

"Beat the crap out of me?" Finishing his sentence.

"Ya." Robin instantly felt bad for asking the question.

"Because, I was scared. I admit it. When he came out of nowhere and just attacked it really frightened me. After he did some damage my powers completely shut off."

"Thanks." Jake could feel the sympathy in his tone.

"By the way any chance I could go see Ter" BEEP,BEEP,BEEP.

"We got a situation!" Cyborg yelled looking at the screen that was previously the TV.

Robin and Starfire instantly left the table to join the others looking at the huge monitor.

"Another time." Jake said sadly getting up from the table.

"What is it Cyborg?" Asked the boy wonder.

"Doctor light is raiding the first national bank." The half machine said back.

"Titans head out." Their leader said. Proceeding those directions the Titans ran out of the room.

Jake stood right in the center of the room looking awkward and confused. Robin came running back in.

"You coming?" He asked in a rush.

"You mean I'm a titan?" His voice sounding slightly excited.

"Why not?" He said as he ran once again out of the room.

Standing there for only a moment or two, waiting for the words to be processed in his brain. Then realizing there meaning he too ran out of the common room.


	4. Chapter 4

This is awesome. I'm a Titan, and I'm going to kick a super villain's ass. Buya!

Jake couldn't contain his excitement as he sat in the back of the T car. Fidgeting in his seat a huge grin appeared on his face.

"Dude your starting to look like Beast boy." Cyborg said from the front of the vehicle.

"That's a good thing." His little green friend immediately added.

"Ya, right." The circuit man sarcastically answered

"Dude, that hurts!" The grass stain angrily said back.

"Hay the truth hurts man." His hulking metal friend stated chuckling.

"Knock it off you to where here." Robin interjected stopping the conversation.

Running inside the building all the Titans stood ready at the exit like solemn statues while Dr. Light looted his stolen money.

"That's it Dr. Light, the only thing you're going to steal is a trip back to prison."

"Aw the Teen Titans, so good of you to join me, how about a little demonstration about the power of Lig... Ow." The villain went sprawling to the ground after a brick connected with his head.

All the Titans looked over at Jake who was in the final stance of the throwing method.

"What? Someone had to shut him up." The new Titan innocently stated.

Cyborg, childishly answering him stated." I like your style."

"Enough chit chat Titans go!" Their leader announced forming the all too familiar pointing pose.

Just as the Dr. was getting his footing the team attacked. Starfire sent bolt after bolt at him from above, while Cyborg transformed his lower arm into the sonic canon. Sending a blast right at him the villain had barely enough time to evade it. Then doing several summer salts before propelling himself in to the air Robin came down with a cogent blow from his staff. Blocking the hit with his arms the Dr. went stumbling backwards.

"Insolent annoyances!" The Dr. barked pressing a series of buttons on his arm. The sound of the energy rising up started to fill the room.

"Friends get down!" Starfire yelled while simultaneously flying to safety.

An eruption of light energy exploded in the room throwing our heroes back against the wall. Cyborg was the first to recover. Getting up picked up a nearby desk and hurled it at Dr. Light sending the villain across the room.

Next Raven took back to the air picking up desk and chairs and anything her mind could get its hands on. Starfire flew across the room while Jake and Robin where getting their composure back.

"Come on Jake the others need us." Pulling out his grabbing hook the young crime fighter was pointed and was off in an instant.

"Right, be right there." Jake said rubbing his head. Stopping he ran off to join the others.

The good Dr. had gotten back up and was firing bolt after bolt of light beams at the Titans. Cyborg got shot down and wasn't going to get back in the game for a bit. Star was having a hard time dogging the bolts and Raven couldn't get a good shot at him. Beast boy was going around the side looking for an opening.

Jake ran right into the middle next to Cyborg. "Ya going to be ok big guy?"

"Sure man just hit him once for me." He said with pain in his voice.

"Got cha." He said getting up to help the others.

Starfire was now hit and down on the ground. Robin was throwing exploding bombs at the villain but he simply shot them out of the air before they hit. And Raven now took up trying to dodge his shots. Beast now was running up at him as a lion only to be shot back.

Jake picked up Beast boy as he hit. "I got you."

"Thanks, now we got to help Raven." He started to run but Jake caught his arm.

"Wait I got an idea but I'm going to need your help."

"Ok I'm all hears. (No pun intended!)"

Whispering in his ear Beast boy ran off to the other side and transformed into a small monkey. While at the same time Jake ran to the other end of the room. Beast boy started to throw pens and other small objects at Light to get his attention. Once it was gotten the little primate had to start avoiding the attacks. Raven taking the initiative threw him against the wall with her black energy. Jake running up delivered a single punch creating an indent on the wall where Dr. Light's head was previously.

"Dude your plan worked like charm." Bb said with his signature grin.

"Nice job Jake that was great." The boy wonder said walking up with Cyborg and Starfire in tow.

"Yes friend Jake the beating of the but of Dr. Light was most accelerating.

"Thanks Star." A small amount of color was coming to his cheeks.

An evil tone came from behind them. To bad your success will be short lived."

All of them turning around to see doctor light point his fist right at Jake. The next second he was on the other end of the room on the ground in smoldering heap.

Cyborg picked him up by his neck and shook him fiercely. "You're going to pay for that man. You just better hope on your life he's ok." He then let him drop down the floor.

Standing up Jake clutched his chest. A huge burn mark was now visible.

"You ok Jake?" robin asked running up to his comrade.

"Ya once I get a bandage on it I'll be fine." He said through gritted teeth.

"Cyborg!" He yelled above them. "Now you give him a hit from me!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Sure thing man!" He yelled back.

"Let's get you back home." As Robin said this the smile on Jake's face faded away.

"Ya, home." Jake said with a very minute piece of sadness in his tone. Only Raven with a puzzled look on her face had heard it.

Upon getting his wound looked at the whole team decided to have a celebration in Jake's honor. Their was to be a videogame tournament, a one handed pizza eating contest, and seeing who could go the longest without puking after eating one of Starfire's Tamaranian delicacies.

Several videogame battles later it was Cyborg and Jake facing off in the final round. It was the same game Cyborg beat Atlas at.

"Ow ya man your going down." The half man bereaved.

"Not in your dreams metal mouth." Jake loved talking smack though all of them knew it was for fun.

Doing a roll and subsequent uppercut Jake took down his virtual assailant, only to be proceeded by the huge WINNER sign to show on the screen.

"Ya Jake. The winner of the virtual combat simulator!" Starfire yelled with glee.

"She means videogame, and nice job dude." Beast boy said while leaning on the back of the couch.

"Thanks guys, hay when the pizza getting here?"

"I think I just heard the doorbell ring I'll get it." Robin said heading for the door.

"No I'll get it." Beast contradicting stated running after him.

"I got it." Also said Cyborg getting up from the couch.

"I will get the food." The tamaranina princess said flying away to the door.

Fairly soon the only people left in the room where Jake and Raven. She sat at the dinner table reading. Jake looking around as if deciding what to do eventually walked over and sat down. Nothing but silence passed between them. The only sound was the turning of the pages. Jake kept opening and closing his mouth as if deciding what to say. Pretty soon he gave up and pushed his chair in.

"I'm going to go check on the other guys." He said walking up the steps to the door.

"I never thanked you." A quiet low tone voice from behind him said."

"What?" He asked clearly confused as he turned his head around.

"I never thanked you for saving me." She said still looking down at the pages of her book.

"Ow, you don't have to thank me, that's ok." He said. Turning his head back he started heading up the steps once again.

She wanted so desperately to talk to him more. So much it was as if the very notion of it was trying to break through her lungs. So much so that she uttered an almost sigh of despair as he was leaving. Of course he had heard it.

"You ok?" From the top of the flight he asked.

"Ya its just…" she couldn't get the words out. They just froze at the end of her tongue, unheard and unnoticed.

Sitting back down at the table Raven at least thought she had his attention.

"What is it Raven, you seem really off beat." The tall teenager said to her in his chair.

"Jake you said that you have trouble controlling your powers right?" Ok that's a start.

"I did, what about it?"

"You also remember me telling you I have trouble with them as well right?" This wasn't so hard she could this.

"Ya," He said back not knowing where her questions where leading.

"I, I, I" She couldn't finish it. Her body just wouldn't let her. She just couldn't force the words out, not matter how hard she wanted to.

Jake held out his hand to her. She stared at for a moment or two before taking it. Then they both proceeded up to the roof where they conversed only a day before.

Once on the top of the tower Jake let go of Raven's hand, letting both of them separate from one another.

"Ok, now you can ask what you want without anyone seeing." He said with his kind understanding eyes looking into hers.

Starring back into his eyes she couldn't help but marvel at them. She heard somewhere that the eye is the mirror of the soul. Well some kind soul must have been behind that boy.

"Jake I want you to know how much you being here means to me." There she said it. It was finally off her chest. Now she guessed he'd ask why she was so emotional or if she was hitting on him. But instead he surprised her.

"You mean a lot to me too Raven." He said. A very loveable little smile was on his face now, giving his very masculine features a boyish turn.

"Jake it's more than that. I really want to say that because of who you are, what you can do, I feel like I can finally…" That's when he came back.

Right before she finished her sentence an small hand held bomb landed right in between the two. Raven's reflexes allowed her to get away but sadly Jake's lacked that skill so he was blown over the side of the tower.

Then the figure landed. Standing to his full height Jump City's most notorious villain showed. The full moon's light reflecting off his mask.

"Hello again Raven, nice to see you. Ow I see you've become really acquainted with Jake." He then turned to see the young man struggling to get back over the railing.

"Let me help you." He said grabbing his arm flung him over the side back to the roof with a hard smack when he hit.

Raven processing what just happened instantly used her powers to pull one of the air conditioning units from the ground and flung it at the assailant.

Doing a back flip Slade landed right next to Jake. Before he could even get up the super villain hurled him at his teammate knocking them both down.

"You don't seem much better since the first time we met." Slade sneered.

"I think I can change your mind." Jake said regaining his feet.

Eyes and hands turning blue and radiant he ran at the villain. Slade jumping over him landed on his back side, but Jake ducked just in time to avoid a hand swing. Then he delivered a super charged upper cut right into Slade's jaw, propelling him across the roof.

"How's that?" Jake asked mockingly.

"Good, but you still could have done a better job." He answered rubbing the spot where the boy's fist had struck home.

Don't worry I won't disappoint." Once again he charged. But as he neared Slade moved to the left and took out a small stun gun. The second Jake saw it was to late and the small device attach itself to him and sent 50,000 volts into his body causing him to fall.

"You'll pay for that!" Raven yelled from afar. Using her mind she picked up Slade beat him several times to ground before she let go him drop once more released of her dark energy.

"Maybe so, but he'll never know it." Slade got up as if nothing occurred then picking up Jake's almost paralyzed form dropped him from the towers top.

"No!" She screamed as she flew after him. She could not strike down Slade once more for every second passed could mean the difference between life and death. Once she over the side she flew as fast she could to close the gap between her and Jake's limp dropping body below.

Slade chuckled as a helicopter from above dropped a ladder which he clung to and was flown away.

Jake had the sudden feeling he was dropping, and fast. He opened his eyes to see the beach in the front of the tower rushing towards him. His vision obscured by the speed of his decent. Closer and closer it came, he was sure he was dead meat. Closing his eyes he was prepared to feel the hard hit of the ground, breaking, every bone in his body. Still dropping he knew it was going to be over soon. When he didn't feel the ground below him or the air passing around him he looked around. He was suspended about 10ft above the ground. Turning in mid air he saw Raven just above him, the dark energy around her hands and eyes. The cloak she wore was swaying in the wind.

Smiling up at her he said slightly laughing. "Now I need to thank you for saving my life."


	5. Chapter 5

Cyborg was furious the second Raven and Jake came back inside and told of the encounter the occurred only minutes before. Yelling and ranting about the common room their robot ally was muttering almost unintelligible words.

"Gonna rip that, no good lousy, son of a bit…" He said storming out of the room.

"He's pissed at how easily Slade got to the tower without us even knowing. And frankly I am too." The boy dressed as a bird explained.

"Cyborg, I thought the tower had aerial surveillance."

"It does, but he must have had some kind of cloaking device or something man."

"Well upgrade the tower to so that we'll be ready the next time he tries to pull that!"

"Dude Robin, it's ok. Me and Raven are fine, now come on can't we just get along with the party?" Jake said pleading to him.

"Ok fine." Was all he said back.

The rest of the part consisted of eating and watching a movie. The team had picked a real gut wrenching one. It was all about a crazy doctor who goes around and cuts up people. Not the best picture but all those present who didn't enjoy it weathered through, including Jake. Robin tried to keep his anger in but everyone could tell he was still peeved. But every thing was fine till about halfway through the movie. The evil doctor was just cutting up one of his victims. As soon as the scene started something very wrong with Jake became apparent. His eyes became almost wild looking as he kept starring into the image on screen. None took notice except for Starfire.

"Are you all right friend Jake?"

"What?" He said snapping out of his fixed gaze. "Nothing Star it's just I umm, I got to go to the bathroom." He got up and excited the room, leaving Starfire with a concerned look starring.

Once in the bathroom Jake vomited all his stomach's contents into the toilet. Half digested pizza floated around in the water with his stomach juices.

"Why did they have to pick that one, why that kind of movie?" He spoke to himself. "Just like the dreams," He said taking in deep breaths, "Just like the dreams."

After several minutes he came back out to join the others. Trying his hardest to control himself he watched the rest of the movie. Once the credits started rolling Jake instantly sprang off the couch walked away.

"Good night everyone." He said as the huge steel doors closed.

"Dude, why's he in such a hurry?" Beast boy asked.

"He acted very strange during the playing of the movie." Said Star.

"What do you mean?" Asked the demon ness.

"He looked as if he was going to attack the screen during the playing of the movie." She said with her child like demeanor.

"Maybe one of us should talk to him?" Cyborg added.

"I'll do it." Robin said leaving his friends behind as he excited the door.

Down the hall he came to the spare room that was Jake's. The name had not been etched on yet so the door was just blank. Knocking on the door he heard footsteps come up to it.

Opening the door he saw Jake's face and he looked somewhat sick.

"You ok Jake?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Star said you acted kind of weird during the movie, is every thing alright?"

"It's something personal." He said flatly.

"Anything you want to talk about?" He asked. He wanted Jake to trust him. He proved he was a good member of the team and Robin had to admit it, he started to feel he trusted Jake. So he felt he could talk to him, if need be.

"Not right now, but maybe." Closing the door he left Robin standing there, confused and worried.

Walking back into the common room Robin was met by the gaze of his fellow comrades.

"Is, Jake well?" Starfire asked her emerald eyes showing all of her emotion that was in her voice. Sometimes she got a little carried away with things like when someone asked to be alone. Hay at least she cared.

"He says it's something personal. I didn't want to push any further."

"Then he'll talk about it when he's ready. Any way I'm going to bed, see you guys tomorrow." Cyborg said leaving couch.

"Ya we should all go to bed." Robin said agreeing with him.

Pretty soon all the Titans had left the common room leaving it dark and silent as a graveyard.

About once every week or so, Jake has a nightmare. The same exact one, the same fear and feelings over and over again. Never stopping, always going. His worst terrors incarnate.

He opens his eyes to find himself submerged in water. He can't breath and his lungs are begging for air. There are people outside, cut off form him by a wall of glass. He bangs on it with his fists but nothing happens, he keeps it up until he completely runs out of oxygen. Right before he passes out the water leaves and he can breathe., taking in a huge lung full of air he lays on the floor wet, weak and tired. Men come in and carry him off to another room. They strap him to a table. It's now that Jake realizes he's completely nude on the table. Struggling against the bonds he hears a cold unemotional voice come from his front. Looking up he sees a doctor wearing a mask and playing with a cutting knife in his hands. The doctor is strange. His arms are too big for a normal human, his eyes are piercing yellow, and his head ends in a point. Characteristic of great apes. His hands are large and have grey wrinkled skin on the palms.

"I hope you're awake, because I want you to feel every moment of this. From the very first instant the knife touches you with its cold icy touch, to the last incision into your flesh." His cuts into Jakes psyche like the very knife he holds. "I want you wide awake, my young friend."

He then begins to slowly cut through his abdomen, spewing blood over his chest and down upon the floor. He screams such a scream as it would easily make a grown man weep from the despair in its sound. But the man keeps cutting, pulling out his guts and intestines and throwing them into jars and containers. He keeps yelling at Jake to stay awake, to feel every part of it. So much blood is lost that Jake passes out into the safety of blackness.

Waking up Jake is covered in a thick sweat. His covers are stained as if someone splashed bucketfuls of water onto them. He can still feel the knife cutting into his body, the sound of his flesh sinews snapping, the warm feel of his own blood on his skin.

Shivering he got up and heads to the bathroom. A cold glass of water and some nice sheets on his bed he went back to bed. Getting back under the covers he laid his head letting the images come flooding back like a tidal wave on his mind.

He awakens to find himself on the table once more, his wounds previous had been treated and sown up. The doctor slowly pushes the knife forward until a loud crash is heard. A loud siren goes off and the doctor and his assistants rush out of the room leaving Jake alone and cold on the table. Finally when his mind is clear he breaks his bonds and runs out. Down the hall people are running and screaming. People going past him say, " Run the Doom Patrol has found us!" Farther down the hall he goes up several flights of stairs till he spies an open door. Pushing it open he is hit by an icy blast of cold air. Not wanting to stay any longer he sucks it up and goes outside into the fresh fallen snow.

Walking for several hundred yards and making his way into the thick of the woods, Jake turns around to see the building that once held him explode in a large conflagration. He never saw the outside of it before, only hallways and rooms within. Not spending another second more he moves on.

Going on until his muscles are too weak to move he collapses down by the side of a river. Looking up the cloudy skies over head they let no light shine. Just like his predicament they're grey and somber. Until he sees the tiny sphere of the sun behind the wall of ouster colored clouds. The small speck gives him at least some hope, hope enough that he'll survive. Even, if he didn't even know who he is. Closing his weary eyes he comes back to the real world.

Waking up once more Jake looked over at his alarm clock. 4:36 in the morning. Sighing to himself he got up out of his bed, the blessing of better sleep would evade him and he knew it. Getting out of his pajamas and putting on his only pair of jeans and a t-shirt he headed out into the hall.

Raven was tossing and turning in her own respective bed. She was an empath and because of that she was now feeling the pains of someone else in the tower. The icy grip of fear running down her spine, the will shredding feel of agony, all this was overloading her brain causing her to wake up.

Putting a hand to her hand to try and stop the throbbing she thought to herself. Who here could have such pain? The horror that person felt must have been almost unbearable! Running her hand through her violet hair she laid her head back down. She was thankful that they did not return.

Jake was the only one was present in the desolate common room. He didn't want to risk turning on the TV and waking everyone up. Heck! He thought to himself I probably couldn't even get it on. So he proceeded on to the workout room.

Robin usually got up at around 6:00 in the morning. In the common room he would make his black coffee and wait for everyone else to awaken. Nothing was different when he came into the open room that day. Making his coffee he went over the schedule for the day.

"Ok we practice from 8 to 2 then we have any current situation debriefing and then free time." Nothing different, he said out loud.

One by one the other Titans came into the room. First it was Star, Bb and Cy followed shortly after by Raven. No Jake.

"Hay guys is Jake still sleeping?" Their leader said from the dinner table.

"I will go check on him." Star said hovering out of the room.

The others talked and mingled as they normally would. Cyborg and Bb fighting over breakfast options, Robin and Raven both reading, she one of her books and he his newspaper.

Starfire returned shortly. "Friends, Jake is not present in his room." She said with a concerned face.

"I'm sure he's got to be around here somewhere." Cy said coming out of the kitchen area.

"Let's go look for him." Beast boy proposed.

"I'm sure he'll turn up ,he probably went exploring or something." Said the machine man.

"Right, any way its training now at 8 well all head down to the work out room." Robin said taking a sip of his coffee.

After about an hour or so Robin and the rest of the team went down to the workout room. Opening the door Robin heard the sound of one of the treadmills running. Walking towards the source of the sound he found Jake. A thick sweat covered his face which was also extremely red. His long curly brown hair went up with him on every step.

"How long have you been running?" He asked walking up to him.

"Since, about 5:00." He said in between breaths.

"What?"

"Is there a problem with that?" He said turning his gaze to the now startled Robin.

"No, it's just that means you've been running for over 3 hours."

"Ya, it's because I'm to control my body functions. So I'm able to circulate the aplitic acid out a lot faster than normal people."

"Wow."

"Cool huh?"

"Ya." Turning back Robin with an impressed look on his face went off to do his workout.

As Jake ran the rest of the team began the normal training regimen. Starfire was doing aerial acrobatics while trying to evade heat seeking robots. Raven was using her dark energy to fight several combat bots, and Cyborg was lifting weights. Robin was doing the punching bag and Beast boy went to the treadmill next to Jake.

"It's really cool that you can run without stopping." He said before turning into a cheetah.

"Ya, but I still have to stop eventually. But it's defiantly not as cool as turning into animals. That's awesome!" He said beaming at the huge cat next to him. It only nodded. Jake could have sworn that a smile was present on his green friends face.

After 30 minutes or so Robin called all the Titans together.

"Ok everyone as you know Jake is a new member of the team." He said waiting for all his friends to take that in.

"So Jake , being the new guy must go through the obstacle course." He said with a sly grin on his face.

Cyborg patted Jake on the back. "Have fun man!" He said with much sarcasm.

"Thanks, that means a lot." Jake said back with his own sarcasm.

Outside Jake was at the staring line while the others waited at the end.

"Jake, I programmed the course for easy!" Cyborg yelled out.

"Come on you can make it higher than that!" He bereaved.

"Jake we don't want you to kill yourself, just show us what you can do!" Robin equally yelled back.

"Fine." Jake muttered under his breath.

The whistle going off Jake ran forward. Let's just say it wasn't the best.

A multitude of explosions and a horrible time later Jake lay before panting.

"How did I do?" He finally got out.

Robin was the first to answer." Good, if you wanted to get the worst score we ever had. Terra even got a better time when she first got here."

Getting up and slapping the dust off his shirt he said. "Great, outdone by my little sister."

"Don't worry friend Jake," Star said encouragingly, "You will do better next time."

"Thanks Star." He said looking slightly happier.

"So…Want to give it another go?" The spiky headed bird boy asked.

"You know it." He said back with a determined face.


	6. Chapter 6

He sat at in his chair tapping his hands upon the arm rest. The low tone of when his hands hit the metal had a feeling of evil. Though, of course the man tapping was evil in every sense of the word. The dark pupils of his eyes stared at the screen of the monitor, waiting. All that shown back was static. Still tapping he waited, and waited.

Soon the static started to change and the familiar image of a none too popular gorilla stared at the armor clad figure.

"What is your business?" The ape said in a low forbidding tone.

Slade only stared back, his tapping ceased.

"What is your business?" The said with irritation.

Slade finally decided to respond.

"Do you remember a woman by the name of Helga Jake?"

Mallah's huge yellow eyes grew even larger with fascination and intrigue.

"How do you know of her?"

"An apprentice of mine had spent a little time with her." He said twiddling his index and thumb together and starring at it with fake interest.

"Terra Markov."

"Yes."

"What about it?"

"I know for a fact that you took up her work and where doing genetical experiments in Markovia to try and see if you could create your own army." Slade said flatly. He waited a long period of time for the gorilla's reply.

Starring at him he eventually broke the silence.

"You know this how?"

"I have my sources, and I think I have something that will interest you." Slowly he drew forth a file with the words SUBJECT 18 written on the front in bold black letters.

Mallah stood frozen. A look of complete bewilderment appeared on his face.

Slade opening the file threw to the ground a photo from 3 yrs ago. Jake, much younger and bald was shown.

"I know where he is." Slade said with his signature evil tone.

The gorilla's face changed to an evil grin of the most disturbing.

"You have just peaked my interests."

The rest of the team came in from training sweating and tired. Beast boy walked over to the sink and filled up and glass of water and drank it all in seconds.

"Aw, I haven't worked that hard since Cyborg and I did wrestling."

"Ya, and I still beat yo but." His mechanical friend said walking up behind him.

The two of them proceeded to smack each other while laughing.

Jake was the last to come in. Brushing a towel on his headed started messing up his long curly hair.

"Nice job Jake, you shaved 5 minutes off your time."

"Thanks Robin, at least I'm not a complete failure." He said with a tired grin on his face.

"Most wonderful job friend Jake, soon you will be beating the butt of all our foes." Starfire said hugging Jake from back.

"Thanks Star, now if you don't mind I'm going go hit the showers." He said throwing the towel he carried over his skinny shoulder.

As they talked Raven kept to herself walking behind them all. Right as Jake was about to exit the room he spied Raven walking slowly behind with her hood over her head. Strutting back on his long legs he met up with her.

"Nice job to today Raven." He said patting her back.

Raven just stared up at him with a confused look on her face. But Jake didn't see as he already was heading back out the door. The rest of the team stared after him just as Raven did.

"What the hell was that?" The green changeling spoke out loud as he moved down the hallway. "Nice job Raven." He mimicked in a childish voice. What the heck is his problem, is he hitting on her? Where does he get off doing…He stopped in mid sentence. "Why do I even care?" Am I getting jealous of Jake?

Getting undressed in the locker room Beast boy found Jake in the showers as he had said previously. The steam had already started to accumulate and spread about the room. Jake stood under one of the jets singing SING'IN IN THE RAIN. (Guy needs better songs.) He said to himself walking to the one next to him.

Stepping under the jet next to Jake Beast boy turned on the water. Nothing was said between them and the only sound was the splatter of water on the ground and the rubbing of shampoo.

"Are we just going to stand here or are we going to say anything?"

Beast boy looked up at him. (Well he had to for he was a good 9 inches taller than he.)

"You ok Beast boy? You look kind of worried or something."

"It's nothing it's just." He couldn't get the last part out. Jake was a new friend and he didn't want to make enemies of him, especially over Raven.

"Look I'm never going to be able to talk to you if you don't tell me what's wrong." He had now turned off the water and stared directly at his green friend.

"Jake it's just, why did you have to do that?"

"Do what pray tell?"

"What was that?"

"Just a way of asking what you're talking about. Any way what is it?"

"Why did you have to pat Raven on the back like that?"

"That's it. I though you had cancer or something!" Jake said look baffled.

"Well why did you do it?" Beast boy said feeling kind of immature about this whole conversation.

"I did it because she looked kind of down so I thought she felt she did a bad job at training today. So I went over to tell her good job."

"That's it?" Beast boy asked. His mood completely changed to one of wonder.

"Ya, what else did you think it was?" Grabbing his towel Jake left, leaving behind a confused and idiotic feeling Beast boy remaining under the hot jet of the showers.

Back in an undisclosed location Slade continued his talk with Monsieur Mallah.

"So you know the plan. I leave behind the information to the lab and you get your Experiment back. In return you search for a cure for my dilemma.

"You drive a hard bargain Monsieur Slade. But alas I give in. The coordinates for the laboratory's location have been sent to you. Now make sure the boy comes."

"Ow he will no doubt about it."

Jake walked into the common room to find everyone doing what they normally would do. Bb and Cy at the game console, Starfire and Robin talking. Except Raven wasn't present, odd. Walking up to the table he heard some of the conversation going on between the crime fighter and the alien.

"Ok, you get him out of the tower while me and Cy…" Robin stopped as Jake sat down.

"What cha guys talking about?"

Starfire let out a small peep and flew off from the table.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing, ummm so what's on your mind Jake?" He said quickly trying to change the subject.

"Two things, first where's Raven?"

"Ow," He said his mood changing to a more relaxed one. "She's in her room."

"Cool, I was going to ask her where she got some of her books because they look kind of cool, any way the second thing. When do I get to see Terra?

All activity stopped. Cyborg and Bb both looked over the couch to see what was going on.

Jake stared into Robin's face, some of it's color and imposing aurora around it had left.

"I knew this would eventually come up." Was all he said looking to the floor.

"So what, you act as if I asked to see a dead family member or something." His green and blue eyes starring at him perplexed.

"Jake, in a way that's kind of what you've asked." He looked up now. His mask now bent in a way to show sorrow.

"What do you mean?"

Cyborg and Beast boy now got off the couch and sat down at the table. Cyborg, in his deep yet soothing voice explained. "Jake, we got a story to tell." And so they did.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm finally going to start writing stuff at the top of my story! Also I don't own the Titans. But that would be so cool if I did. But alas that is not the case. But Jake is a character of my own design. Any way here's chapter 7.

Raven was on her bed mediating. The blackness of her mind engulfed her, giving a feeling of perfect contentment. With every breath she felt herself ease up, and relax. Now she finally could think without silly emotions getting in the way. But when she tried to think she just kept feeling the warm touch of his hand on her back his quiet soothing voice, "Nice job today Raven." Sighing she rubbed her forehead. The second he touched her a strange sensation came up from within her. That sensation was the reason she was now in her room. Once more she felt the strange feeling coming up, so collecting herself she suppressed it. Now her mind was clear again and she could think.

"Why did he do that?" That question kept coming back and back without end. The incessant thought annoyed her. She still felt that touch, the instance it came into contact with her, the warm radiance and his charming smile as he did so. What was it with him? That face, his hair, his voice what the hell is it with him that makes her keep thinking about him? She screamed in her head getting no answers.

"What is this I feel inside?" She asked putting a hand to her chest. That feeling it had a name, but she dare not say. For she knew the second she realized it, everything would go crazy. She would go ballistic. Dropping her shoulders, she ended her mediation on slowly sat down on the bed. Falling back she laid her head at threw her hands across her eyes with frustration. A new question had a genesis. This one had greater importance than all the others.

"Do I love Jake?"

Starfire had gone to her bed to hide her excitement. A great plan was underway for Jake.

"Ow, he will be so happy!" She said out loud as rolled over her bed. The puerility of her jumping and hopping was clearly shown. After several more moments of this she eventually got control of herself, and trying hard to suppress a smile floated out of her bedroom.

Once she had made her way to the common room she expected to find her friends gingerly in play or conversation. So when she opened the door to find Robin, Cyborg, Beast boy and Jake sitting quietly at the table she taken back.

"Friends, why is there no fun or merry making to be had." She said cocking her to one side like a confused dog.

Jake stared up at her. His normal kind and peaceful expression was replaced by a somber almost detached look. His gaze stared off into the distance at some unknown object. Robotically he got up from the table and walked by her without a word. Starfire stared after still puzzled.

"What is wrong with friend Jake?" She asked. Her excited childlike persona replaced by one of concern.

"Star," Robin began, "We told Jake about Terra." He hung his head down showing his regret. "I wish we didn't have to, but he deserves to know."

"I hope he is not saddened by this news." Again she stared back at the open door where he had exited threw afore.

Jake didn't know what to feel. He didn't know his sister well enough to even grasp at what she was like, but this. He had at least hoped she had a sense of moral value. He couldn't even believe he was related to her. But Robin said she did have a moral conversion right before her noble sacrifice. She had done evil and good. Like he said before he didn't know what to think or feel.

Stopping in the hallway he laid down with his back against the wall. He needed some fresh air or open space. Maybe a walk would do him some good. Standing erect he proceeded further.

Walking past Raven's room he heard the door open with a hiss. Standing there Raven she looked just as detached as he had. Looking up she almost gasped as Jake stood there starring.

"I'm uh, going for a walk." He said abashed.

"Ow, ummm good, have fun." Was all she could get out of her astonished and surprised face.

"Ok, see ya." With out another word he walked on. Into the elevator he went and the doors closed taken the image away from Raven's eyes as she looked. Even after the sounds of the elevator moving had ceased.

Walking out of the main doors Jake felt the cool grass against his bare feet. The breeze of the ocean and the salt in the air. It was about 4:00 in the afternoon now and was still very bright. The sun still hung high overhead. Taking his time he moved down closer to the water. Coming in close enough so that he could see his own reflection in the water he stopped. Dropping down to all fours he pierced the glassy surface and felt the waters temperature. Warm enough to his liking he jumped in and started swimming.

Raven walked into the common room to find the rest of her team conversing at the dinner table. Taking up a sit of her own she sat down. Glancing at their faces she saw them all have a look of concern and inquisitiveness.

"What's the matter with everyone?" She said breaking the silence that overtaken the room.

Beast boy was the first to answer back.

"Jake knows about Terra." He said not meeting her gaze.

"He left, I'm not sure what to do. I don't really know how to console him. I mean I have no idea how he feels about this." Robin added

"I do. He past me in the hall and I felt his emotions. He was just as confused as us. Anger, forgiveness, sorrow, pride and of those fluttered around inside him."

"I wonder where he's head' in?" Said Cyborg form the end of the table.

"He said he was going on a walk." Raven said back without emotion. She had finally regained control of the thoughts the plagued her previously.

"Where's he going to walk too. There's just open water out there." Cy put out leaving that question in the air. Then at almost the same time they came to the same conclusion. All looked out the huge windows near the front of the large alcove. A small figure could be seen swimming towards the center of the city.

"One of us should go get him." Robin stated with his usual authority present in his demeanor.

"Why don't you do it B." Cyborg joked poking his elbow at Beast boy. But his arm met only open air. Twisting his head he saw the space Beast boy occupied was now empty. Doing a 180 he saw the steal door at the end of the room close with a hiss.

"Why's he in such a hurry?" The metal giant asked openly with no answer.

Jake swam on in the water of Pacific Ocean, each breath stoke bringing him closer to shore. His jeans and shirt where now thoroughly soaked and slightly weighed him down. But no matter he was an incredibly strong swimmer and easily made great distance in a short amount of time. The salt stung at his eyes and he swallowed a couple mouthfuls but he didn't care. The feeling of water on his skin always pleased him. Almost reassuringly, it kind of scared him because that simple fact always reminded him of his dreams. Always bringing up the fact that he would sometimes think them real, but he quickly brought the thought out of his mind for he was getting closer to shore now. Lengthening his arm stride he quickened his pace. Then he felt something nudge his leg. Turning back he saw the face of great white shark starring right back at him. Screaming Jake flailed his arms about and started beating the head of the shark with his fists. Moving back the shark swam away. Treading water he looked around in every direction for it. Turning to his side he saw the fin break water and menacingly circle him. Fear gripped Jake as he stared on.

"Ow shit, I'm screwed." He screamed to himself. Wait something about that fin seemed familiar. "Hay wait a minute!" Looking closer at the fin he saw a familiar green tinge to it.

"Beast boy, not funny!" He yelled at him which was refuted back at him with a hearty laugh.

"You should have seen your face!" He bereaved between outbursts of laughter. "You looked like you where going to pie your pants." Pointing his hands he continued laughing.

"Still not funny man." He said while shooting daggers at him with his eyes.

"It is from where I'm standing. Now come on, before the real sharks come back." He said swimming past a still enraged Jake.

"What, there's real sharks here?" He asked fear coming back as he darted his head back and forth looking for the next creature to come up from the depths.

Once more his question met the irritating laughter of his green friend. "Man you are so dead when we reach shore." He said following Beast boy forth with.

Upon getting to shore both came out soaked. Turning into a dog Beast boy shook off the water that clung to his coat.

"Lucky, wish I could do that." Jake said to his small fury companion. A bark was the only response he got.

Heading up the beach to town Jake called back. "Come on, let's go." Transforming back to a human Bb ran after him.

Walking up the beach it was fair to say they where s strange site, a tall wet boy walking next to one of the Teen Titans. On cue people stared and whispered.

"Is it always like this?" He said starring down at his friend.

"Usually, pretty soon the girls will start running and begging for autographs and pictures." He said with fake sadness.

"You enjoy it don't you?"

"Ya." When he smiled it was hard not to return it. It was contagious.

Just as Beast boy said within minutes girls started running and racing towards them. Jake kindly moved out of the way and sat a near by bench waiting for his friend to get rid of the swarm. After about 10 minutes of this Bb looked like he was in trouble. Running over to Jake he hid behind him.

"Jake there crazy, I've never seen them like this. You got to get me out of here." He said cowering from behind him.

"Turn into mouse and I'll take care of it."

Doing as instructed he quickly turned into a small green mouse. Picking him up Jake dropped him in his jeans pocket and walked casually away. It looked like it worked till Beast boy had the idea to stick his head out.

"Look," One of the girls screamed, "That guy has him!" All of them turned there heads and looked directly at Jake.

"Aw, crap." Turning he ran as fast as he could down the street. A hoard of fan crazed teens at his heels.

Taking cover in an ally way the saw the girls run by. Soon the yelps and wails from them dissipated. Risking a glance Jake poked his head out.

"I think there gone."

Jumping out of his pocket Beast boy morphed back to normal size.

"That was close." He said wiping the sweat off his brow.

"It wouldn't have been if you didn't poke your head out!" Jake exclaimed raising his tone.

"Hay at least we're alright." He said. His signature smile appeared once more on his face.

"Dangit B, you… Augh forget it. I can't stay mad as long as do that face."

"That's the spirit. By the way Jake, I'm sorry for getting angry about Raven. I'm sorry for that."

"Don't worry about it. It's cool."

"I know it's just that I feel like a jerk for it."

Resting a hand on B's shoulder Jake encouragingly said back. "Trust me B, I'm perfectly ok with it."

"Thanks." He said, his usual perkiness staring to resurface.

"Your welcome." He said with his reassuring expression.

"So why did you jump in the water again?"

Jake replied back with passion and a hint of childish enthusiasm. "For the fun of it."

Several minutes passed before Beast boy finally calmed his incessant laughing. "By the way Jake ,where did you think you where head' in to?"

Jake's face took on an expression of bewilderment. Lowering his head he stood there with his hands at his sides and slumped his shoulders. He lowered his head as if in shame.

"What's wrong?" Beast boy asked concerned.

He lifted his head and stared directly into Bb's eyes. A strong intensity radiated from him. Beast boy slightly quivered in his boots.

"I'm going to find Terra." He said not breaking his gaze.

"Alright, I'll help you find her."

About to walk out of the ally Beast boy said one more thing. "Jake, your not going to like it."

Standing motionless once more he said back half heartedly. "I'll decide for myself."

Beast boy told how Terra had been adopted by a new family. Searching down the list of names they eventually came to the one they desired. GRASON 51674 ALMIRE ST phone number 565 798.

"That's not to far from here." Beast boy said. Getting up he started running down the street.

"Beast boy!" Jake called out, running down the street after him.

Jake knew of what went down between Terra and the Titans. He also learned of how Beast boy found her with a new life. But that didn't detour him form finding her. She still knew everything and would remember him. She would hug him and kiss him and say how much she missed him he kept telling himself. She'll remember.

Within a period of about ten minutes Beast boy and Jake found themselves in front of a modest looking house. Tan and warn bricks created the structure with black railings adorning the steps up to the main door. The door itself was amazing. Beautiful cherry wood and an intricate glass piece covered the spot where a person would look out. Standing there both boys look on with quiet admiration.

"Are we going to do this or just stand here?" Jake said turning to his small friend.

Abashed he replied. "You first."

"Great." Sighing he walked up the steps to the front door Beast boy in tow. Coming up upon the door he raised his hand to the door. Hesitating he kept it in the air before bringing it down on the door knocking, causing the sound to reverberate into the house. As the sound faded a female voice came from within. "Terra can you get that dear?"

A young girls voice answered it. "Sure thing mom." Hearing the steps to the door both boys stared at each other. Once the sound of the door knob clicking the returned there gaze back. Opening ajar both felt as though they where in the presence of the ghost of Christmas past. Shaking in there boots(Well only Beast boy cause Jake doesn't have shoes.) they stared at the figured who came forth. A scrawny blond girl probably only 14 or so. She stared on at the tall figure that was Jake.

"Who are you?" She managed to get out of her lips. Jake only stared back. Towering over her he looked like a child who just saw Santa for the first time. Bending his knees he came face to face with her

"Terra, do you know who I am?"

"No, but you look just like me."

Beast boy hid behind his friend as they talked. He didn't realize when he first saw him, but now the resemblance between the two of them was fairly striking. They had the exact same nose and the shape of their heads where incredibly similar. Why didn't he see it before? Must have been the hair.

Lowering her gaze Terra saw Beast boy standing behind Jake. Her face quickly turned from astonishment to anger.

"What are you doing here?" She said pointing at him.

"Terra it's not what you think. It's just…"

"I already told you beast boy, things change. I don't want to come back to that life." She stepped out of the doorway onto the stairs. Bb moved backwards, as if scared.

"Terra it's not like that, Jake here says he's your brother." He said holding up his hands pleading.

"My, what?" Starring she transfixed her gaze on Jake. He returned it.

Taking a deep breath he began. "Terra, I got something to say."

Terra nodded her head not taking her eyes of him.

"You might want to sit down for this." He said gesturing to the steps. Once she was seated both of them sat down as well.

"Well, where do I start? I guess I'll tell who you really are. You and I where the Prince and Princess of Markovia. I remember when we where little we would go down to the lake and swim together for hours. You where so cute, I really miss those days. We would do everything together. Go into the woods and pick wild berries or go horseback riding."

He smiled as he recounted the colorful events of days passed. Looking up he saw if she was following. She appeared to be confused but still following. He continued on.

"What happened to us is that when we got separated. You where taken away. I searched for a long time. Eventually I came to America. I traced your steps across the country. Every town you went to I went there hoping for a clue or a hint. Every piece of news about an earth moving girl, or myth of an avalanche heroine. By the way your not the only one who had some *incidents*. I…had a couple of those too. But any way I finally got hold of a newspaper and found out you where with the Titans. I got on a train to Jump city and came as fast as I could. Meeting the guys I eventually searched ya down."

Terra just absorbed all the information. Nodding her head and agreeing every now and then. Once the story ended she stared at the hard concrete steps.

"Terra, you ok?"

"Ya Beast boy. It's just, Jake I understand everything you say and all and I really think you believe all of it."

"You don't believe me?" He didn't get it. It wasn't like he thought. She was acting completely different than he guessed. She wasn't hugging or jumping up and down with joy. What was wrong with her?

"No, it's just." Sighing she looked up into his eyes. They where the kind of a eyes of a little brother who's been rejected by his sister. Hurt, scared eyes.

"Jake I was taken. I was taken by Doctor Helga Jace. A result of her experiments I got my powers. But I wasn't taken when I was little, only about 2 or 3yrs ago."

"So what are you saying? That everything I remember is a lie."

"It's not only those things that make me not believe you Jake. You see there's another piece of information."

"What is it?" He said leaning forward. He was breathing heavily now, and Beast boy with his super sensitive hearing could hear his heart beat quicken.

"Jake, you see….I already have a brother."

Plot twist!!!!!!! Dun, dun, dunnnnnnnn. Who is Jake really. Keep reading to find out. Ow and please review!


End file.
